


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, chae hyungwon - Freeform, fake boyfriends to real boyfriends, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Hyungwon hates how invested his parents are in all aspects of his life. From education, health, social life and even love life.Especially his love life.Wanting to get his parents off his back. The school's goodie twoshoes has to pretend to be his boyfriend and in return he'd get an internship in his dream company...which is unfortunately run by Hyungwon's family.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 50





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos, really wanted to post on Christmas!
> 
> Merry Christmas!  
> Comments and Kudos will be appreciated ♡

Hyungwon doesn't understand his parents focus on every detail in his life. He wasn't a problematic child when he was young, and he's doing pretty well now. He's studying Business Administration at a prestigious university, preparing to join his family's company when he graduates. He doesn't mess around, he's a hard worker. He was pretty popular amongst the students and loved by his friends. He does well in his studies. He may not be at Yoo Kihyun the university's top student's level, but he does rank in the top 10 in his batch every year.  
Isn't that everything a parent could ask for?  
Apparently that's not it for the Chaes. They're proud of everything he's done and they never forget to tell him that. But one thing that his mom keeps asking him almost every weekend like clockwork when the family eats out together is : "have you met anyone nice?" And every time Hyungwon answers no, he waits for the reply he's heard a thousand times before "that's because you don't put yourself out there honey, you should socialise more. There are plenty of nice people out there. One of the could even be your perfect match and you wouldn't even know it". To that Hyungwon just nods and tells her he'll go out more.  
It's only when his mother started taking matters into her own hands and tried to match Hyungwon with her friends' daughters and sons did Hyungwon decide to do something for his mother to back off.

He needed to pick someone to pretend to be his girlfriend/boyfriend for a while and then they'd pretend to break up a few months into the relationship. That'll keep his mom off of his love life matters while he's in that "relationship" and after when he needs time for his poor heart to mend.  
For this to work Hyungwon had to pick well, he needed to pick someone his parents would approve of, to see that Hyungwon genuinely tried AND picked a good person.  
That's how Hyungwon found himself sitting in front of Yoo Kihyun during lunch, asking him to be his pretend boyfriend.

"Wait...so you're telling me to come over and introduce myself as your boyfriend?" Kihyun ask trying to make sure he heard the boy in front of him right "To you parents?" He asked stressing on the word parents, maybe Hyungwon would realise how stupid this is.  
Hyungwon nodded silently as he looked at Kihyun waiting for an answer.  
"Chae you know this is stupid right? Why don't you find yourself an actual boyfriend? You're pretty popular and handsome, I doubt any of the students here would reject going out with you" Kihyun tried to change the boy's mind.  
"Well you're rejecting me" Hyungwon retorted.  
Sighing "I'm rejecting you because you shouldn't be lying to your parents and I can't afford losing focus on my studies, I need to keep up my grades if I want to have a chance at working in one of the largest conglomerates here".  
At that an idea popped into Hyungwon's mind making him smile widely.  
"Wait wait just hear me out...okay so let's say you do agree to be my fake boyfriend"  
"I won't-"  
"I said let's say you do" Hyungwon cut him off  
Continuing "and let's say you were a really good fake boyfriend, that my parents ended up liking and wanting to know more about you"  
"Is there a point you're trying to get to?" Kihyun interrupted.  
"Don't interrupt me until I'm done. Okay so...during our weekend dinners you'll have a chance to talk about your aspirations and future plans..." Hyungwon smiled expectantly, thinking it would click in Kihyun's head,  
"Okayyyy?" Kihyun waited for the other to continue because so far he's not getting it.  
Sighing in exasperation "you know, for the smartest kid in school, you're quite slow"  
At that Kihyun raised his eyebrow "and you want me to happily help you after calling me dumb?"  
"Think about it...my parents aka The Chaes own what? And what can being their only son's significant other do? Especially when said only and precious son puts in a good word and suggests that his significant other gets an internship during the summer."  
Kihyun's widened at that, slightly leaning across the table as he stares at Hyungwon "you'd- you'd do that for me? You'd get me an internship in one of the biggest conglomerates in Seoul? You know that my dream is to get into that company"  
Hyungwon asked again with a victorious smile so wide that his cheeks were bunched up "is that a yes then?"  
Kihyun nodded eagerly accepting the deal.  
"Perfect" Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun's phone from across the table and dialled his number, once his phone rang, he hung up and slid the phone back to Kihyun.  
"I'll text you so we can discuss this after school" he said as he got up from the table and joined his friends who were heading to class.  
~  
Since Kihyun stayed at the dorms on campus, they agreed to meet up by the building's entrance and head in together.  
As they entered Kihyun's room, Hyungwon immediately fell backwards on the bed, spreading his arms in a stretch before folding them under his head, letting out a loud sigh.  
Kihyun dropped his bag by the bed and took of his coat to hang behind the door "make yourself at home" he said sarcastically looking over his shoulder at the tall boy on his bed.  
Hyungwon slightly sat up, propping himself on his elbows as he glanced around and noticed that there's only one bed.  
"How come you get a room for yourself? 3 of my friends are rooming together"  
Kihyun shrugged as he grabbed the chair from his study desk and turned it to face Hyungwon before sitting down " don't know... perks of being the university's pride?" He joked but then continued " actually it's because it's smaller than the other rooms and I've had my family ask if it's possible since I can't focus much with people around. And I guess my grades and perfect record made it easier for them to agree" he said genuinely proud.  
Hyungwon was dying to say something to ruin it for Kihyun but decided to let him have it.  
"Okay...before we start I need to make changes to the deal and you have to agree to it, otherwise we're not doing this" Kihyun started.  
"You want something other than the internship?" Hyungwon asked confused.  
"No, that's the thing. I really want the internship, but I want to change it from a summer internship to a semester internship." Kihyun saw that Hyungwon's still listening so he continued "we're doing this pretend dating thing for what a few months? It's still the beginning of December, if we break up let's say February or March for it to look like a real relationship that meant a lot and seemed like it was going somewhere. What would be my chances of still getting an internship in June when I'll be seen by the Chaes as the villain that broke their precious boy's heart?" Kihyun finally inhaled after his long explanation.  
Hyungwon didn't seem to mind, he thought it's reasonable "so you'd prefer January?"  
Kihyun was relieved that Hyungwon was being helpful and open to negotiation. "Yeah, it'll be our final semester in uni anyways, so we'll only have our thesis and the market research course. Since it'll be a lighter semester I can intern on the days I don't have class." Kihyun nodded agreeing with himself.  
"Fair enough" Hyungwon sat up and crossed his legs, "so let's begin..."  
They spent the next two hours setting up their story, on how they met, when they started going out. Since Hyungwon was the one that was supposed to be putting himself out there, they agreed that Hyungwon asked Kihyun out first. They met at a friend's house. They're both friends with Minhyuk so it made most sense to go with that.  
They agreed to say they became a couple when Kihyun asked Hyungwon to be his boyfriend after their fourth date to the movies.  
"Why am I the one asking you to be my boyfriend?"  
"Because my parents won't believe that within less than a month I asked someone out AND asked them later on to be my boyfriend"  
"Okay okay"  
They also played 20 questions to learn more about each other. Kihyun learned that Hyungwon loves shrimps, is into DJ-ing and is learning it as a hobby, he's got his future kinda planned. He's to start at his parent's company after he graduates, he'll start in business development and he'll work his way up, until one day he'll be appointed CEO after his father retires.  
"So you're telling me if my internship goes well and I get hired, I'll be seeing you for a very long time after we graduate?"  
"Yup"Hyungwon chirped, smiling widely.  
Kihyun teased with a fake sigh and disappoint "greaaat"  
"shut up" Hyungwon chuckled "I know you're overwhelmed with joy" he singsonged.   
Kihyun didn't really know Hyungwon well before this, they only ever greeted each other in the hallway and smiled at each other whenever one of them enters the same classroom as the other.  
As the popular kid, he didn't expect much of Hyungwon, but was pleasantly surprised when he realised the boy has a good sense of humour and is very witty.  
Hyungwon also got to learn more about Kihyun, he's learned that Kihyun's on a scholarship, he's been working hard to maintain it, which he has done pretty easily if Hyungwon has anything to say about it. And he admires that, he admires Kihyun's ethics and personality. He's also learnt that Kihyun is his age, they're only a few months apart. Also that Kihyun sings at a cafe on weekends.  
"Come on, sing something"  
"No"  
"But you just said you sing at a cafe, it's crowded there. Should be easy singing to me alone"  
"I don't know It feels weird! Just...just come to the cafe whenever you're free on a Friday night".  
"You know that's when I go for dinner with my parents though..."  
"I guess you're not meant to hear me sing then"  
"Ugh" Hyungwon dropped back on the bed, arguing with him will be useless.  
~  
It didn't even take three knocks for Kihyun to swing the door open with a dress shirt on his arm and behind him piles of clothes on the floor, which is very out of character for Kihyun.  
"Did you really have to tell your parents that you've got a boyfriend that soon?! We hung out twice for "lessons", and having lunch together doesn't count as actual time because we don't get to learn much in that half hour."  
Kihyun was a nervous wreck and Hyungwon can see it. He placed both of his hands on the rambling shorter boy's shoulders in hopes of calming him down.  
"Ki, listen we don't need "lessons", we've hung out plenty of times for lunch and the first two "lessons" were to cover basic facts about each other. You'll do fine. We'll be okay. No new couple knows everything about each other".  
"But...but what if they catch on from the beginning that we're pretending? What if they hate me?! That'll destroy my chances for an internship and then goodbye dream job forever!"  
"They'll love you, I know it. That's why I picked you."  
At that Kihyun quieted down and looked up at Hyungwon, eyes silently communicating their worry.  
"You're the university's top student, you've got a nice personality and good looks, don't forget that teachers LOVE you. You've got plans for the future. And lastly, you're their precious son's boyfriend. You'd have to be really bad for them to hate you. And you're far from it."  
Shoulders slightly dropping "I don't know what to wear...first impressions are important."  
Hyungwon let out a small laugh, he finds Kihyun worrying about the smallest things cute. He walked in and helped Kihyun pick out his outfit for The Chaes family dinner.  
~

Standing in front of Hyungwon's house, Kihyun tugged at the taller boy's arm, stopping him from opening the door. Hyungwon turned to see a nervous Kihyun next to him. "I know you said we can do it but now I don't think I can...I'll be lying to their faces. I'll be meeting potentially my future employers even if they don't know it yet. I-"

Hyungwon placed both of his hands on Kihyun's shoulder's applying a bit of pressure, trying to reassure him. "Listen, there's no going back now. They know your name already and know about you, just take this chance to impress them." Seeing Kihyun's appearance to be less panicked now, he thought they should head in before Kihyun panics again. With that he grabbed shorter boy's hand, which caused a surprised Kihyun to look up at Hyungwon.

Scratching his neck with his other hand and chuckling nervously "we've got to make it believable". Kihyun give him a nod, unconsciously tightening his grip on Hyungwon's hand as he turned to face the door again.

~

What surprised Hyungwon at dinner is how naturally Kihyun played the role once he stepped into the house. It was as if he wasn't a nervous wreck five minutes ago. He was extremely polite, he chatted with them as if he's known them for a while, throwing in jokes about how stubborn Hyungwon is when it comes to socializing with others, which his parents had no problem agreeing with. Throughout the night Kihyun held Hyungwon's hand walking into the dining room, placed his hand on his waist as he leaned in to talk to him, lightly played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he was in deep conversation with his parents. Hyungwon saw how much they liked Kihyun. As it's their first meeting and they've invited him to attend The Nutcracker ballet the next day. His dad was given four tickets, a special invite from the production company and his parents decided to bring Kihyun along with them. All Hyungwon hoped for was that no one heard his heart beating like a drum every time Kihyun showed an act of intimacy. He knows it's pretend, and he barely knows Kihyun, they only got to meet and hangout to act well in front of his parents...but this doesn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks nor his heart beat from beating faster.

~

Finally as they closed the door behind them after waving goodbye to Hyunwon's parents, Kihyun started jumping in his spot. Releasing all the pent-up nerves "oh my god that was THE MOST nerve wrecking thing I've ever done! I haven't ever gotten this nervous on an exam". Hyungwon really was dumbfounded, he didn't think Kihyun was nervous at all from the way he was acting inside the house just a few minutes ago.

"what are you talking about, my parents ate up whatever you said, for a second I thought I'd be the one busting us" Hyungwon chuckled.

Kihyun shook his head smiling, happy he got away with it but still can't believe it " was I too much? did I overdo it with the PDA? I wanted to make sure that we acted like a real couple, so every now and then I made a gesture, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable..." Kihyun mumbled shyly as he looked down.

Heat rose up to Hyungwon's cheeks again, remembering every touch and gesture, but he wasn't worried that Kihyun would catch him since they're outside and he could just blame the cold weather.  
"uh n-no, really it was fine, thanks to you I don't think the night could've gone any better" he smiled.  
At that Kihyun's eyes gleamed with happiness and relief as he returned the smile.

They stood silently smiling before Hyungwon coughed to break the silence and asked " so um.." he started as he lightly kicked the snow at his feet "I'll pick you up tomorrow? For The Nutcracker?"

"yeah" he smiled at him widely, "I've never been so I'm looking forward to it." Kihyun started walking backwards towards the street before turning at the end of the pathway of Hyungwon's place. 

"bring out your best suit!" Hyungwon yelled after him, and at that Kihyun slightly turned smiling as he raised a thumbs up in acknowledgment and continued walking.

~

To say Kihyun cleans up well would be an understatement, standing in front him was the most handsome boy on campus. He always thought Kihyun looked cute, but in a black dress suit and his hair parted and pushed off his forehead? Hyungwon just hopes he didn't stare for too long.  
He's also proud of the effort he's put in, his parents even noticed. He's got a slim-cut red wine suit on, with a crisp white shirt and a dark floral tie to complete his look.

He smiled stepping aside making space for Kihyun to step out of his dorm. The walk to Hyungwon's car was silent, before Kihyun could reach the passenger's seat, Hyungwon moved to open the door for Kihyun. From the expression on the shorter's face, he didn't expect it but he smiled and thanked Hyungwon before getting in.  
If the street wasn't poorly lit, Hyungwon would've seen the light blush that tinted Kihyun's cheeks.  
~  
Kihyun slightly turned acknowledging Hyungwon's return as he settled back down next to him after taking all of their coats to the cloak room. Kihyun was nervous but also excited, he's never been to a ballet performance before. Hearing the orchestra tuning and warming up on their instruments, seeing how everyone's dressed and how grand the theatre looks, it's all so new and fascinating to him. However, the a thought that passed through his head was how Hyungwon fits perfectly in this scene. Even if he wasn't born into money, his looks screamed royalty. 

Hyungwon noticed Kihyun was in deep thought... shaking his head to himself, not knowing that Kihyun was trying to rid himself of the thoughts of one Chae Hyungwon.

As the lights dimmed and a voice boomed through the speakers announcing the show is about to start. Hyungwon's mother who was sitting to his left, leaned forward to look at Kihyun and said in a hushed but hopeful voice "I hope this is the first of many performances that you'll attend with us".

Hyungwon was the first to respond, trying to hide his embarrassment "you can't scare him like that, we haven't been dating that long for you to make him commit to things like this" 

Seeing Hyungwon's mother's frown, Kihyun grabbed the taller boy's hand and interlocked their fingers, slightly squeezing them, hoping Hyungwon would get the hint to stay quiet.  
Kihyun smiled at Hyungwon's mother seeing she noticed their hands, and said " Me too Mrs.Chae, I'd be honored to be apart of the family's events and traditions". He looked at Hyungwon with a warm smile, hoping this would pacify the mother. 

Seeing how Mrs.Chae gave Kihyun a soft smile and redirected her attention back to the stage, it worked.

Hyungwon really couldn't believe how well Kihyun's been playing this role. What if Kihyun liked him? No, No Kihyun's working hard for the internship. The rising curtains distracted hyungwon from the internal discussion he was having.This didn't last long though , the poor boy's attention kept drifting off to the hand that's still interlocked with his, to the sparkle in the shorter boy's eyes as he watched the ballerinas gracefully pranced and leapt across the stage. Especially during the Waltz of the Snowflakes when Kihyun excitedly whispered to Hyungwon how the stage looks beautiful with the snow dusted trees and snow lightly falling on the ballerinas. How infectious must Kihyun's smile for Hyungwon to smile back just as widely. The way Kihyun's acting like a child in wonderland is endearing.

Kihyun had let go of Hyungwon's hand as he cupped his hand every now and then to whisper questions or comments to his boyfriend for the night. What Hyungwon didn't expect he'd find himself doing is that as Kihyun's excitement subsided and settled back further in his seat, is hesitantly holding Kihyun's hand. He paused for a second looking at their hands as if questioning his decision, but Kihyun gently shifted his hand to interlock their fingers again. Turning his gaze to his right, Hyungwon found that Kihyun was looking straight ahead, seemingly focused at the performers, but he didn't miss the small smile playing on his lips nor the light blush tinting his cheeks.  
~  
If you were to ask Hyungwon to define his and Kihyun's relationship, he wouldn't know how to answer that. It changed the moment he realised he's enjoying this pretend relationship, it's gotten comfortable and he enjoys spending time with Kihyun. Kihyun was spending the Christmas break with the Chaes. Since Kihyun's family is spending this winter break with his older brother in Japan, Hyungwon didn't see why he shouldn't invite Kihyun over. They've got a guest room ready anyways. He didn't want the boy spending Christmas and the New Year alone in the dorms. He himself wasn't sure why he cared that much, but he did. That's why he lied to Kihyun and said his parents insisted on Kihyun staying over.

Kihyun seemed to hesitate before agreeing.   
"Come on, it'll be fun." Hyungwon lightly slapped his shoulder in encouragement.

~

They're not in a real relationship, at least that's what they keep saying to themselves. But seeing Kihyun sitting cross-legged on the couch in plaid pajamas with hot chocolate in his hands makes Hyungwon forget that. He really doesn't know how he never saw Kihyun as someone that could be his partner before, sitting with now seems like the most natural and comfortable thing in the world.

Neither of them would admit it but they've been so comfortable in the couple role, that even when Hyungwon's parents aren't around they'd still be somewhat intimate. Not as extreme as it would be in front of an audience but Hyungwon would still snuggle up next to Kihyun on the couch and spend hours watching tv. It's become a Christmas break routine. Hyungwon would grab the blankets and Kihyun would prepare the hot chocolate. 

"Oh!" Mrs.Chae walked in and couldn't help but coo at the scene, too immersed into the movie the couple slightly jumped out of surprise, turning their attention to the voice.

"You're wearing the matching pyjamas I got you" in a voice filled with happiness, Hyungwon's heart couldn't help but flutter at how cute Kihyun looks when he's shy. 

"Thank you Mrs.Chae for these, they're really comfortable" Kihyun replied with a shy smile.

"Let me grab the polaroid I need to capture this" Hyungwon's mom said excitedly leaving the room only to walk in minutes later with the camera in hand.

The first picture was of them sitting with arms linked, heads slightly tilted towards each other and wide smiles.

A second was of the pulling silly faces, Kihyun was lightly pulling Hyungwon's ear while laughing and the taller boy had his eyes squinting and mouth open as if he's yelling. 

As Mrs.Chae went to snap the last picture, Kihyun placed a hand on Hyungwon's face bringing closer, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hyungwon was frozen, the whole time Kihyun had his lips on his cheek waiting for the picture to be taken. He was only able to exhale when the camera flashed and Kihyun moved back.

Hyungwon's not sure if Kihyun was avoiding his gaze or was just too interested in seeing the outcome of mini photoshoot session. 

~  
It was Christmas Day and Hyungwon found himself waking up to persistent knocking on his door. He wasn't sure of the time but he can bet it's earlier than when he'd usually wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned "yes?". 

"Hyungwon?" It was Kihyun.

Hyungwon only hummed in response as he pulled the covers closer to his neck, with a small smile on his lips, he slowly slipped back into dreamland. It didn't take long for him to be dragged back out to reality as he felt someone tugging on his blanket while calling his name. He knew how Kihyun is, he won't stop until Hyungwon opens his eyes.

To stop the tugging, he stuck out an arm from under the blankets and grabbed the intruder's hand, yanking him on to the bed in a hug. He can feel the smaller boy stiffening in his arms, but it really was too early for him to think at that moment. He just needed a bit more sleep. He nuzzled his face against Kihyun's soft hair and mumbled " just another hour".  
~  
Kihyun literally couldn't think straight for a good minute and remained stiff in Hyungwon's arms, by the time he thought he should wiggle out of the boy's arms because 1. they're not really dating 2. Kihyun's scared that he's really liking what they've got going whether it's real or not. He needs to avoid getting too close not to hurt himself. However, when he looks up, Hyungwon's already gone back to sleep. Not having the heart to wake him, he allowed himself that one hour Hyungwon asked for, to enjoy being Hyungwon's boyfriend.

~

Waking up to weight on his arm, Hyungwon opened his eyes only to find the smaller boy resting comfortably there. Snuggled up to Hyungwon's side, seeing how perfectly Kihyun fits in his arms, how comfortable it is to have him there. How he doesn't want this to be fake anymore, how he wanted this for real. How he wanted Kihyun to be his for real. He decided that he'll just have to confess. He's not sure whether everything Kihyun did was just for show, or if he liked it too. But they work so well together and Hyungwon just really really likes Kihyun, that he can't make himself think about what would happen if Kihyun didn't like him back. 

~

They Were gathered by the Christmas tree after they had their Christmas Day brunch.Hyungwon's parents' settled on the couch while Hyungwon and Kihyun settled on the arm chairs on each side facing each other. 

"Hyungwon, why don't you bring out the presents from under the tree" His dad chimed.  
Hyungwon nodded and moved to get the presents.  
Even though The Chaes are loaded, Kihyun noticed they don't really splurge on holidays and events but they would keep it small and simple, which he finds more comfortable and intimate.

Coming back Hyungwon handed two presents each to his mother and father, "Mom, I hope my present this year outdoes dad's" he smiled teasingly and laughed when his father lightly kicked his leg in "anger" as he moved to place the two from his parents by his arm chair. 

Kihyun was left speechless when Hyungwon handed him a gift. He didn't expect any, as his stay at their house wasn't something planned from long ago and having him over was more than enough of a Christmas gift, The Chaes are really so welcom- oh, the tag...Kihyun looked up mouth slightly open. It's from Hyungwon.  
"Merry Christmas" Hyungwon stuttered shyly before returning to his seat.

"but- we agreed no gifts" Kihyun lied as he tried to collect his thoughts, he didn't want Hyungwon's parents to be suspicious, Kihyun shouldn't be THAT surprised that his boyfriend got him a Christmas gift. In fact as a couple, he should be gifting Hyungwon too.

"I know" Hyungwon smiled playing along, "I just couldn't help it" he looked at his parents smile widening before returning to Kihyun "Open it".

Kihyun looked down and the box beautifully wrapped on his lap and pulled the ribbon loose.  
Carefully unwrapping it, he removed the lid. It was a navy suit, that looked very high-end. He took out the jacket, it was navy with gold buttons and the jacket had four white stripes on one of the sleeves. He loved it, but was confused by the choice of gift.

He looked up and as if to answer Kihyun's unasked question Hyungwon replied "Wanted to get you an outfit for your first day at your internship in January"

"First impressions are important" Hyungwon's father gently smiled.

Kihyun's mind stopped processing things. Did they say internship? He didn't even have the courage to talk about it yet and ask them. How? 

"But sir, how-"

"Actually, Hyungwon interrupted, "My father suggested it, they always take on graduates as interns on management programs, if they excelled they fast track them to managerial positions within the company. After meeting you and finding out you're the top student, he really wanted to get you on board...I just asked him to wait until I got your gift". He ended eyes squinting from how wide he's smiling.

Kihyun got up, walking the few steps towards Hyungwon before leaning down and embracing him in a hug. He wasn't really thinking, he was just so happy. "Thank you" he whispered as he tightened his arms around Hyungwon.

"I- I didn't do anything, it's your hard work and merit that got you this opportunity" Hyungwon blushed.  
If it weren't for his parents pointing out that their son is blushing, Kihyun wouldn't have noticed and he wouldn't have broken the embrace that soon and returned to his seat.

Clearing his throat he turned to Hyungwon's parents "Really thank you so much Mr. and Mrs.Chae, I promise I won't let you down." He smiled at them before turning to smile at Hyungwon. Hoping he sees how happy and grateful he is.

~  
Hyungwon spent the afternoon watching Christmas movies on tv with his parent as Kihyun stepped out for a while, he told them he has to head back to the dorms to get more clothes. Hyungwon offered to go with him, he really wanted to, but Kihyun insisted that he should stay and spend the day home.

When Kihyun walked into the room, announcing he's back, he placed a coffee cup holder with four cups off hot chocolate on the table . Smiling "Passed by the cafe on my way back."

"Oh you brought your guitar with you" Hyungwon pointed out, noticing the guitar case backpack on his back.

realising he forgot to leave it by the door before he walked in, "oh - uh I need to practice more" Kihyun nervously smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Oh my aren't you talented Kihyun, your parents must be so proud"

Bowing bashfully "Thank you Mrs.Chae for your kind words".

Straightening up "I'll place my stuff in the bedroom and be right back" exiting the room.

Hyungwon thought out loud to himself "I never heard him play before"

His father responded to his sons's comment "Well now that he's staying over, you'll hear him play for sure".

Hyungwon nodded still distracted with his thoughts.

~

Hyungwon and his father cleared the table and packed the left overs while Kihyun helped Mrs.Chae with the dishes. The Chaes had a housekeeper, but they tend to do the chores and give the house's staff Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off.

"Thank you for having me over for Christmas Mrs.Chae" Kihyun said as he continued drying the dishes.

"Of course dear, you're a delight and having you here this year really is a pleasant change" She said kindly. Kihyun returned a grateful smile.

After placing the last dish in the cupboard, he turned to The Chaes who were about to move to the living room.

Kihyun called for their attention "How- How about we sit in the garden tonight? The Christmas lights really make the garden a lot more magical at night"

"That's a wonderful idea Kihyun, but let's all grab something to keep us warm outside" Mrs.Chae suggested.

Kihyun nodded before they all separated to their rooms to grab a warmer garment.

Hyunwon loves how Kihyun is becoming more and more like he's part of the family. His mother told him joking before heading to her room "Your boyfriend is going to steal the favorite title in this family if you don't fight for it" laughing Hyunwon replied "I'd gladly give up the title to him..." if it means he'll stay with me, Hyungwon thought.

~

Making sure to take his time, Kihyun walked out hoping they're already sitting outside. He was right, he can see through the glass doors to the garden, that Mrs.Chae had already brought out hot drinks for everybody and the three are all settled comfortable on the white wooden garden chairs.

Taking a deep breath and tightening his grip on his guitar's neck, he walked out to them.

Looking up, Hyungwon was surprised to see that Kihyun brought his guitar with him. Noticing that Kihyun's avoiding his gaze and has a death grip on his guitar he seemed nervous...so he didn't say anything... why would Kihyun bring his guitar and play if he doesn't want to? Did I pressure him? I don't think I did...I don't know...Hyungwon had a hard time not over thinking it.

"Oh! you brought your guitar out!" Mr.Chae said happily

Holding the neck of the guitar with both hands in front of him, trying to calm his nerves... 

"A-actually, Hyungwon never got to hear me play or sing because I only ever do at the cafe on Fridays which coincides with the family dinner, he asked me to play for him before but... it never felt good enough..." Not being able to maintain eye contact to say the next part, he focused on their shoes "I decided to play and sing for him today..."He met with Hyungwon's eyes with a nervous smile "let's call it your Christmas present".

With that, Kihyun went to grab one of the chairs and dragged it a little further from where the rest are seated, before sitting down and placing the guitar on his lap. 

Hyungwon's heart was already beating twice as fast as it normally would, hearing what Kihyun said...he's doing this for me? He WANTS to play and sing...for ME. Not a word escaped his mouth until now, even when his parents awed and cooed at Kihyun's words. His heartbeats were still loud and his thoughts louder... They were only interrupted when Kihyun started playing.

no way...he recognized the song from the first few chords. and when Kihyun started singing, it just confirmed everything.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need~

He's singing...

I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree~

All I Want For Christmas Is You...did he pick this song for a reason?

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know~

Is this a confession? or is it just for show? It can't be for show right? My parents already think we're madly in love... He could've picked any song..He didn't have to dedicate it to me if he didn't want to...

As Kihyun sang on, Hyungwon's thoughts flew around from how heavenly Kihyun's voice is, to how good he look and mostly back to how this could be a confession... I think Kihyun likes me back..

The song was coming to an end, Kihyun looked up to Hyungwon and smiled singing the last two lines

Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you~

Kihyun barley placed his guitar on the ground leaning on the chair, when Hyungwon was standing right in front of him, pulling him up from the chair and crashing their lips together into a deep kiss.

This...felt good. It felt...right. He was cupping Kihyun's face to deepen the kiss before he realized...Kihyun is kissing me back. The shorter boys hands were gripping onto Hyungwon's jacket lapels to pull himself closer.

Only coming as a second thought...his parents are there...shit, he must've lost it. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on a dazed Kihyun before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house in a fast walk. 

"Sorry! I'll be back!" Hyungwon yelled towards his parents who were laughing out of shock.

Kihyun seemed to just realize too that The Chaes are watching and he tried to cover his face out of embarrassment, which made Hyungwon's parents laugh more at the cute sight.

Reaching the leaving room Hyungwon stopped, knowing his parents won't hear them from there.  
He took a deep breath, squeezing Kihyun's hand before letting go and confessing "IReallyLikeYouAndIWantThisToBeReal,I'mSorryIKissedYouWithoutPermission,ButICouldn'tHelpIt,IJustLikeYouSoSoMuchAnd-"

Hyungwon's words were cut off by a pair of lips, Kihyun had grabbed the taller boy's shoulders and brought him forward into another deep kiss, that told a million confessions, that reassured the taller boy to relax his shoulders and just dissolve into the kiss.

When Kihyun pulled back, he kept his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders and his eyes locked with his.  
"I really like you too"

Smiling "Will you be my real boyfriend then?" 

Kihyun moved to wrap disarms around the taller boy and leaning his weight on him, "that depends..."he said teasingly "did you like my Christmas present?"

Leaning his forehead to me the shorter's "I loved it"

"Then Merry Christmas REAL boyfriend" Kihyun laughed before hugging Hyungwon.

"Merry Christmas real boyfriend" Hyungwon sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
